1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrochromic material and an electrochromic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon in which a color of a material reversibly changes in response to the direction of an electric field when a voltage is applied. A material, whose optical characteristics may reversibly change through an electrochemical redox reaction, is called an electrochromic material. An electrochromic material may be colorless until an electric field is applied thereto, or conversely it may be colored when no electric field is applied and become colorless when an electric field is applied.
An electrochromic material has been applied to an electrochromic device that changes light transmission characteristics depending on an applied voltage.
An electrochromic device is applicable to a device using light transmission characteristics, such as smart windows. Recently an electrochromic device has also been applied to a display device, such as electronic paper, due to the excellent portability and lightweight characteristics of the electrochromic device.